The present invention is directed to the detection of foreign material. More particularly, but not exclusively, it is directed to the detection of foreign material in heterogeneous process streams such as process streams of foodstuffs. In one particular application the invention is directed to the detection of bone, including bone fragments, in chicken meat.
During manufacturing or processing, the presence of foreign material is a persistent problem. Foreign material is sometimes accidentally introduced into a process stream, for example when small objects or contaminates fall into a process stream. Foreign material also occurs more naturally, such as when components of the raw materials are separated or otherwise processed and one type of component is inadequately removed. Examples of this latter type are prevalent in the food processing area, and include the undesirable presence of bone, cartilage, pits, seeds, cores, or any other similar objects either in whole or fragmentary form in a stream of foodstuffs. Regardless of the foreign object source, it is generally desirable to detect and/or remove any foreign material to assure the quality and safety of the resulting product.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and technique for detecting foreign material. Further, because traditionally it is more difficult to differentiate between foreign material and heterogeneous bulk material, it is a further object to provide systems and techniques that are operable to detect foreign material in an otherwise heterogeneous material. It is also an object to provide systems and techniques operable to detect foreign material in a process stream and to remove the foreign material from the process stream. It is a further object to provide systems and techniques that can reliably detect foreign material in a rapid and cost effective manner. It is a still further object to provide a novel method for the determination of other properties of a materials, such as the characterization of the degree of mixing or inhomogeneity in an inhomogeneous system. One or more of these or other objects are met by various embodiments of the present invention.